For many years tents have been used to provide shelter for purposes ranging from sleeping quarters to carnival shows. Some tents used for outdoor camping, such as “dome tents”, use flexible segmented members to form a frame that is easy to set up and dismantle by a user, and is also compact for storage. However, the tent frame members traditionally used with these tents are smaller in size and do not provide sufficient structural strength to endure both static and dynamic loading to a canopy which covers a larger area.
Conventional tents that are used to cover larger areas, such as pools, or which can be used to provide shelter for large outdoor gatherings and shelter for the military are characterised by a structural frame and a cover to provide shelter under the structural frame. The structural frame of these tents generally comprises structural members that are rigid and sized to be sufficiently strong to endure greater loading associated with covering a larger area. However, such structural frames are comprised of structural members of a predetermined dimension to provide a tent of a predetermined size. Typically, the structural members are fixed together using rigid connections to lock the structural members in a defined configuration. Because of the sizing of the structural members and the rigid fixing of such members together, these conventional tents do not provide the ability to vary the area to be covered without substituting a different set of structural members that are longer or shorter.
Also, the cover used to provide shelter for the area under the tent frame is generally sized to be placed over the tent frame. Conventional covers must be sized specifically for the dimension of the tent frame to provide a tensioned cover fitted over the tent frame.